


Pour la première fois

by LaCacciatrice



Series: La dame et son chat [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCacciatrice/pseuds/LaCacciatrice
Summary: It wasn’t like that day with Adrien. It was not sudden, it wasn’t sharp and clear like a piece of glass. It didn’t hit her like a train. It slowly bloomed inside her heart, wrapping its branches around her heart quietly as she spent her days unsuspectingly. And then, when it was perfectly rooted there and was almost impossible to remove, it squeezed.Or that exact, mind-blowing moment when you realize you're in love.





	Pour la première fois

**Author's Note:**

> My usual warning: English isn't my first language, please forgive every grammar mistake, poor language skills and typos.

She’s been deeply, irrevocably and unconditionally in love with Adrien since the day he talked to her under the heavy rain of Paris. It was almost like destiny, she felt powerless in that moment. There was no way she could resist to that pull. They were meant to be. That’s how she saw it when she realized he wasn’t the horrible person she thought he was. He bared his soul in front of her, to a stranger, because he was desperate to explain himself, to make her understand, to have a friend. 

It was the love at first sight. Only, it didn’t happen when they first saw each other in the classroom because she didn’t truly look into his eyes back then. 

When she did, she saw the sincereness in his eyes, his warmth, his kindness, his humbleness. 

After that, there was no going back. There was no other option. She could feel it in her bones. Adrien was her destiny, he was perfect for her. She didn’t think he was perfect because she saw him as a flawless, pretty doll. He was perfect because she loved and accepted him with his flaws. Because she saw how hard he tried to be perfect for his father but he already was for her.  He didn’t need to change, he didn’t need to try so hard with her. 

He just needed to look at her again, with those kind green eyes of his. 

That was all Marinette needed to continue dreaming of their future. 

It was all so simple. Crystal clear.

But now, as she sat next to her partner, Chat Noir, without an akuma to distract them, it was all a blur.

Recently, something changed between them. It wasn’t like that day with Adrien. It was not sudden, it wasn’t sharp and clear like a piece of glass. It didn’t hit her like a train. It slowly bloomed inside her heart, wrapping its branches around her heart quietly as she spent her days unsuspectingly. And then, when it was perfectly rooted there and was almost impossible to remove, it squeezed. It squeezed when he looked at her with that challenging smirk of his before dropping into a fight with another akuma. It squeezed when he looked at her with worry and so much love in his eyes after she got hit by a nasty akuma. It squeezed when he held her powerless self close to his heart and run around the city determinedly against Sandboy. It squeezed when she heard someone mentioning his name as she walked down the streets of Paris. 

And it brought the longing. 

At first, she felt a slight urge to see him during random times a day. It was okay. Chat was her partner and due to their busy schedules, they could only see each other during akuma attacks lately. There were weeks where akuma attacks didn’t happen for several days and it was okay to miss your partner, wondering what he was up to. She didn’t think much of it.

Then she noticed more and more of him around the city.

Chat Noir was one of Paris’ famous and beloved heroes. It was, as expected, normal to see so much of him around. There was the sculpture of them in Place des Vosges. She admired Théo’s handiwork several times before. With his daring smile, mischievous eyes and messy hair, he almost looked alive. Like she could reach up and touch his cheek to feel his warm and soft skin. 

She saw kids wearing Chat Noir t-shirts. She was the photos Alya took of him during a fight. 

And slowly, other things reminded her of him, too.

She looked up at a building and remembered that time they met there to plan their patrols. She saw a street and remembered how he saved her from a flying car. She saw a rose and remembered how genuine he was with her.

Slowly and without realizing it, Chat Noir became a part of her civilian life. He wasn’t there but he was always in her mind. 

She turned her head toward him.

When she looked at him under the moonlight, city lights illuminating his face as moonlight shone on his soft looking blond hair, she felt like it was the first time she was looking at him. 

He almost looked ethereal.

His legs were crossed under him and between his clawed hands, the paper cup looked so fragile yet he managed to hold it gently without scratching or damaging it. It was how he handled everything. With great care and gentleness. When he had to grab her or hold her during a fight, she could feel his claws over her skin-tight suit. Yet he never hurt her. 

And she let him hold her. Because she knew he would never hurt her. He was always so gentle with her. So genuine, so kind, so loving and caring. Just thinking about it warmed her heart with  _love_. 

And maybe that was why she always let him flirt with her. Deep down, she knew he would never say or do anything that would hurt her. He would stop if she would tell him to do so. She knew, if she wanted, he would always put her needs, her feelings and her desires before his.

What more could be expected from someone who was always ready to throw himself between the danger and a random person he’s never met before?

Her eyes traced the soft and smooth skin of his face. His lips, his eyes, his nose, his hair, his chin. This person, right next to her, was closer to her than most people in her daily life. This person was ready to sacrifice everything for her. This person followed her into battles with nothing more than a ‘let’s go’. This person loved her without expecting nothing in return.

And maybe...

Maybe she loved him, too.

Thinking about loving Chat Noir would make her younger self baffled and mortified. She loved Adrien, Chat was her partner. He was a flirt. They were friends.

Lines were drawn. 

It was that simple.

Only, it wasn’t.

Now thinking about it, she couldn’t understand why she was so against the idea of loving Chat. Why she was so scared of loving him? Was she afraid it would make things awkward between them? Was she afraid he would turn out to be a big flirt and nothing more? Or was it scary because it was possible? 

Loving Adrien always felt like a fantasy more than reality. It was safe. She would wake up, kiss his posters and dream about him during nights. She would talk to Alya about her crush and watch him during classes. 

Loving Chat would be so easy and so real. She could imagine herself with him in a way that was so different from her dreams with Adrien. Her dreams with Adrien were romantic Hollywood clichés where they ride off into the sunset and lived happily ever after. But with Chat, she could imagine a more realistic relationship. She could see them playing silly games on top of a building in the middle of Paris, arguing about which movie is the best one of the year, making fun of each other’s guilty pleasures and being a normal couple.

 It was funny how she could imagine Ladybug and Chat Noir, two superheroes with secret identities, being more normal compared to Adrien and Marinette. 

Her eyes grew wider as she realized she wanted to. She wanted to play games with him. She wanted to call him pet names without being sarcastic, argue with him over silly thing and kiss him senseless. 

She wanted him. In every part of her life. 

She wanted to tell him about exciting things that happened to her. She wanted to text him during a boring class. She wanted to show him her designs. She wanted to hold his hand.

And that was it.

That mind-blowing, exact moment when you realize you are in love. 

And this time, she was older. Braver. And she was not scared. 

The thought of loving her brave, sweet, kind, handsome, funny and silly partner didn’t scare her this time. It warmed her heart. Like this was what her heart was waiting for. Her to accept and embrace it. 

She loved Chat Noir.

She loved that boy under the mask.

And she was okay with that. Maybe  _he_  was her destiny. Maybe being with her partner, her other half, the destruction to her creation made so much more sense than loving her mild-mannered classmate. 

She reached forward and grabbed his left hand. Chat was spaced out, he seemed engrossed in the city view under them, until he looked down at their hands with wide eyes and lifted up his gaze toward her face confusedly. 

“My Lady?” She squeezed his hand like the branches that squeezed her heart in that moment. A small smile appeared on her rosy lips as her blue eyes met his green cat eyes. 

“Mon chaton.” She raised their hands as their fingers intertwined. Chat looked between her bright blue eyes and their hands. Poor kitty looked so lost and confused, she could laugh if she wasn’t in the middle of an important decision-making process. “I am glad you are here.” She told him.

“I am glad to be here with you, too.” Chat said, finally awarding her with one of those sweet and genuine smiles of his.

“I am glad it is  _you_ I am sharing this view, this moment and this coffee with.” Chat raised his other hand that’s still holding his cup of coffee.

“If you ever want to share distasteful, cheap Starbucks coffee over the city, I am always here, you know.” She laughed cheerfully, showing more than just her teeth. Showing a special part of her soul that was only available to this specific person. Only  _he_  was allowed to see this side of the fearless hero of Paris. 

“I know you are, Chaton. I know.” 

She knew now. She knew things that he wasn’t aware yet. She knew things between them were about to change. And she wasn’t scared anymore.

She was brave. She was strong. She was smart. She was in love.

She was who she was meant to be. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm lanthimo on tumblr


End file.
